


Optimal solution

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: What if the optimal solution is no solution?





	1. Optimal solution: Trust reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> 给中文使用者：这个版本并不适合中文使用者阅读，适合中文使用者阅读的版本在我的lofter发过。这篇修改了语序，让翻译软件能更好地翻译。
> 
> But as this is a Sentinel AU, so it must be really hard to translate correctly. I wrote it according to Chinese Sentinel AU setting, maybe a bit different from the normal Sentinel AU.
> 
> A story I wrote a few monthes ago. Zvithy cross with Hjadid. Pretend that everyone belongs to G2 at the same time.
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments. Comments in English is OK I can understand.

和Zven的交手不是mithy接过的最危险的任务。mithy之前看过Zven的资料，知道这个叫Zven的Sentinel虽然年轻又有本事——不过mithy觉得应该不难对付，这样的人他见多了。

直到他真的见到Zven，mithy才发现自己之前还是想得太简单了一些。mithy确定这是他见过的最有潜力的Sentinel，只一眼他就能下此判断。但是Zven的Guide非常不中用，mithy也是一试就发现了。mithy的精神力强过对方太多，以至于他可以强行干扰对方的精神连接。

因为经验不足，精神指引突然被打断令年轻的Sentinel有一瞬间的慌乱，而这一瞬间就足以让他们付出代价——他再也得不到精神指引了。

mithy的指令是先杀 Guide。有经验的Sentinel即使没有Guide也有可能孤军作战，但是年轻的Sentinel一旦失去Guide就如脱缰的马，失去方向。

然而令他惊讶的是，Zven很快冷静下来。

失去Guide的Zven并没有狂化，显然，他和他的Guide也还并没有结合绑定。Zven的反击有条不紊。追击并非十分困难，却也并不容易。一个不慎就会给他找到逃跑的机会。

协同作战永远好于孤军奋战，很快他们把Zven逼近一个死角。陷入死地的Sentinel不得不孤注一掷，原本的且战且退也变成了不顾一切的拼死反击，即使自己要死也要尽可能拖一个人垫背。Zven的眼睛泛红，看起来狂怒而嗜血。

mithy对处理这种局面很有经验，他的Sentinel在他的指引下不慌不忙地准备给予最后一集，被逼到绝境的人也不得不做出最后一搏。

但是那一瞬间，mithy改主意了。

Zven看到向他跑来的猎犬身后，眼镜蛇半身立起，摆出进攻的姿态，警惕地吐着舌头——但是最终袖手旁观。

他确定子弹命中时他看到了对手脸上困惑的表情，他猜在这个瞬间，对手一定也经历了突然失去与Guide精神连接，并感到慌乱无措。

下一秒，有枪抵在他的额头上。

即使他是Sentinel，也赢不过抵在脑袋上的枪。

但是他一点都不慌乱：“你不会杀我的。”

“你很聪明。”mithy笑起来，但是拿着枪的手并没有移动。mithy进入Zven精神世界的时候他依然保持着警惕。直到建立了soulbond，mithy才一身冷汗地垂下枪。和几秒钟之前还是敌人的Sentinel建立soulbond是一种近乎疯狂的决定，mithy在这么做的时候也精神高度紧张，他担心分心的时候被Sentinel突袭，幸好Zven没有这么做，他非常配合甚至可以说是顺从，毕竟在他脑门上的枪帮他认清了局势。

高度紧张让mithy的精神和体力都短时间里耗费太多，建立soulbond之后立刻坐到地上靠在Zven身上喘气，好像他才是受伤的人。

Zven拍拍他：“现在是我需要修复。你的Sentinel，你的EX-Sentinel刚刚打伤我了。”

“过一会会有人来接我们，那个时候你就会得到治疗。”mithy回答的时候眼睛都没抬。

“他们会接纳我吗？如果我没搞错，我应该是你们的任务目标吧？”

“这件事我会解决，反正现在你是我的Sentinel。”mithy并不想多说什么。

“好吧，但是至少给我一点精神安抚？”

mithy点头，允许Zven进入他的精神世界寻找休憩的地方。建立soulbond之后mithy就不再担心Zven是否会背叛了，Zven也知道这一点，于是不再多说什么，只是安静地休息。

前来接应的人按照计划抵达，在看清mithy身边的人时，露出了诡异又困惑的表情。

“他杀了我的Sentinel，”mithy无所谓地说，“但是现在我们换到了一个更好用的，所以不亏。还是你们觉得，一定要杀了他？那我们就损失了两位Sentinel，那可不太好。”

接应人没有说什么，他冷笑一声，把Zven塞进了车里。Zven知道第一个难关已经过了，之后应该会更加顺利，于是他并不多想，安静地躺在后座休息。

下车后Zven被送去检查和治疗，mithy则被叫去谈话。谈话的内容Zven无从知晓，只知道第二天mithy来治疗室探视了一下他的情况，丢给他一句话：“头儿允许你留下来，快点痊愈，很快我们会有任务。”

Zven确实很快痊愈，自我修复速度昭示着他的巨大潜力，之后他就投入到了训练中。他训练的时候mithy来看过他一次，还给了他一些指点。之后作为试炼，他很快收获了和mithy结合之后的第一个任务。

一个最基本的击杀任务，他们完成得干净利落，谁都没有受伤，除了Zven有些“累”。Sentinel的疲劳和普通人不一样，他们需要时刻维持脆弱的精确。所以任何精神波动都需要精准的修复与校正。

任务汇报时Zven随意地坐着，垂着头，一副精神萎靡的样子。虽然他是“外来者”，却靠着自己的能力和天赋，迅速获得了认可和优待，所以他的恃才傲物一直在被容忍。最后Zven抱怨道：“只有soulbond不够稳定。”

他们的头不假思索地说：“尽快完成进一步bond。”

Zven有些意外，他没想到事情会这么顺利。mithy这样的Guide非常珍贵，而他作为外来者，即使能力出众，也应该被警惕，至少应该多考察他一段时间，才会给他安排与mithy的最终bond，他原本提这一句的时候，也只是想推动一下进度，却没想到就获得了最终的许可。

他们的head面无表情地对他点了点头表示允准，他转头去看mithy，mithy同样面无表情，看不出喜怒，亦看不出是否愿意。

“好。”Zven应声站了起来，搂着mithy的肩走出了办公室。门在他们背后关上，Zven凑到mithy耳边问：“你觉得什么时候合适？”

“头儿说尽快。”mithy的语调没有一点起伏。

Zven有些恨他这种平静，加重了语调：“那么今天？现在？”

mithy不为所动，语气依然淡漠：“可以。”

于是Zven把他带进自己房间，给门落了锁。他们依然穿着作战服，这套东西要脱掉需要花费一些时间。Sentinel当然不用操心这些，Zven举着手让mithy帮自己脱掉这些紧身却繁琐的装备，低着头看着自己的Guide，看着他十指灵活熟练地解开重重锁扣。mithy低着他的头，认真地如同在出一个任务，他确实是个优秀的Guide，任何时候都认真、耐心，而且冷静。

但是Zven有些恨这种冷静，mithy永远没有情绪起伏让他觉得耐心耗尽，虽然他也不知道为什么自己会在这种地方消耗“耐心”变得暴躁，但情况就是这样。

mithy帮Zven扯下了最紧身的那一件，于是Sentinel保养得当的身体裸露出来，mithy的手指尖划过Zven流畅有力的腹肌线条，欣赏艺术品似地玩赏着Sentinel的身体。

这种重视和欣赏并没有让Zven感觉好受一些，相反，他的火气几乎是立刻就大了起来。Zven终于有些意识到自己的暴躁来自何处：他的Guide并没有把他当成伙伴，而是把他当成了一种需要用心养护的贵重武器。

Zven不耐烦地扒mithy的衣服。Guide不用穿这些乱七八糟的东西，mithy甚至还穿着白衬衫，Zven粗暴的动作弄皱了衬衫的领口，mithy不悦地拍开Zven的手。他自己解开了衬衫的纽扣。

Zven抱着手臂，看着自己的Guide脱光，挑衅地问：“他们把你给我，这么草率？”

mithy还是一如既往地有条不紊：“这里的人都觉得，你这样的Sentinel需要稳定的bond才更保险。”

他的话点到为止，Zven却读出了真正的含义：这里的人毕竟不信任他这个外来者，所以他被迅速安排与Guide bond。A Sentinel with bond，无论他愿意不愿意，都会受制于和Guide的关系，没办法背叛。

“所以他们把你给我？很慷慨嘛。”Zven戏谑地问。

mithy解释道：“不是慷慨，而是只有我才能栓得住你这样的Sentinel吧？换别人来指不定你耍什么鬼花招。”他用了“hold”这个词，进一步印证了Zven的想法。

说话间mithy已经脱了自己，连内裤都没有留。Zven一伸手把他推到床上，跟着自己撑在他上方，将Guide圈在一个狭小的范围内。Zven居高临下看着自己的Guide，即将要与自己bond的人，强行压制住无名怒火，用尽可能冰冷的语气说：“可以，正好我也很怕被我的Guide出卖。你背叛了自己的EX Sentinel。而我可是眼睁睁看了全过程，而且记得一清二楚。建立肉体bond会是解决问题的最好方法。”

说完，他看到了mithy的表情有那么一瞬间的不自然，心里这才涌起一丝报复的快感。在Guide分心的档口，Sentinel利用自己的体能优势开始攻城略地，根本不给他一点反应过来的余地，很快mithy就被fuck到失去理智。到了这时候，Zven才觉得心里憋着的怒火得以发泄，低头给了Guide一个吻。他吻得并不温柔，近乎撕咬的动作带出一股血腥味。mithy的嘴唇被咬破了，他无意识地舔着伤口，像是蛇。Zven在他的精神图景里看到，眼镜蛇半身立起，高高地昂着头，盯着树梢上的鹰，挑衅似地吐着舌头。

肉体bond完成之后，身为Sentinel的Zven累到筋疲力尽。这种疲劳不来源于体能，而来源于精神压力，这让他觉得很累，却无论如何睡不着。他背对着mithy侧身躺着，用枕头捂住自己的耳朵，觉得心里像是装进了一个海，一浪一浪地起伏着，并不难受，更不算负面情绪，但就是让他的精神不得安宁，思维电流一样穿过一个又一个模糊的概念，他自己都不知道自己在想什么，却又在每一个瞬间想了很多很多。他忽然模糊地意识到自己这是zoning out了，但是这个念头也如同之前的所有念头一样，只是模糊地在思维的路径中一闪而过，他还来不及抓住，还来不及做什么，便又将它抛弃遗忘。

唤回神志的是他手心传来的一点温度。最初他没有意识到那是什么，但是这一点温度就如黑夜中海面上的一点灯光，任他的思维与神志狂风暴雨般飘摇，那一点光却始终稳稳立在那里，不动分毫——就如mithy一贯表现出的那种稳定和冷静。Zven的注意力自然而然地开始往“灯塔”的位置倾斜，之后就如同洪水找到了通道，崩腾而来，汇聚在此。

战场上太专注于一点的Sentinel会因为无法感知其他而不能规避危险。但是这一刻Zven不担心这些。这一点温度给了他安全踏实的感觉，他可以专注于此而不用担心其他任何一切。

“没事了。”他的mind里回响起mithy的声音。他的Guide正在安抚着他不稳定的精神，“没事了，我在这里。”

精神图景里，天空逐渐晴朗，Zven觉得自己又能“看见”了，意识混乱的他无法感受自己的精神世界，直到这一刻，他才重新找回和自己精神图景的联络和感知。

他的鹰闭着眼睛栖身在树枝上，树下，眼镜蛇安静地盘起身体，同样在休息。

Zven把自己的注意力从精神世界中移回现实里。他的Guide mithy正握着他的手。Zven回身抱住他：“谢谢你。”

“别谢我，我只是不想刚完成bond就被你给拖累害死。丧偶导致bond断开是很痛的，我总得帮你一把。”mithy说，他的语气不再是之前的冷漠，而是带了点调侃的意味。

“从来没有人告诉我，结合会造成过载。”Zven小声抱怨了一句。

“这得问你，”mithy的声音里带了点冷笑，“你为什么会在刚才这种时候过度利用力量？我是说，我看起来比你的任务目标还可怕，需要你这样？”

“我……”Zven不知如何回答。和Guide做爱导致过度使用力量造绝对是个笑话，最糟糕的Sentinel也不会犯这种错误，Zven这种优秀的Sentinel身上出了这种问题，简直是一生的耻辱了。

“你是带着什么念头和我做爱的？怨恨？你刚才看我，表情好像要当场杀了我。”mithy追问。

“怨恨。”Zven坦然承认，“我有太多要恨你的。杀了我的Guide，把我骗进你们这里，却又不把我当成你的搭档，你只是，把我当成一种武器而已，对吧，我跟储藏室墙上的枪，对你来说没有区别，如果有区别，就是我的威力大一点，值得更精细的养护？”

mithy沉默地听着Zven突然爆发对他大发脾气，直到Zven骂完，才慢条斯理地开口：“那不是你的Guide，你和他从没有建立任何的bond，我才是你的Guide。”

“恭喜你，Guide，升级了你的武器。”Zven的语气依然愤愤。

“你在想什么呢？”mithy笑了起来，伸手摸乱了Sentinel的金发，“我们刚刚建立了肉体结合，我是你的Guide。我是说，我不会和一把枪建立肉体bond，我还没有变态到用枪fuck我自己。”

“说不定你会。”Zven的语气软化下来，甚至有些委屈。他说这话的时候mithy又摸了摸他的脑袋，而他甚至顺从地在mithy的手心里蹭了一下。他没法骗自己说自己不享受这种抚摸。

“我不会。”mithy依然笑着，“你会知道的，你是不同的，虽然建立soulbond那天我们都疯了，但那不是一时冲动。现在，别乱想了，休息吧。”说完mithy的精神力渗透过来，形成了屏障，将Zven包裹在内，切断了他和外界不必要的联系。在精神屏障和精神安抚下，Zven很快进入沉眠——他觉醒为Sentinel以来，第一次睡得这么好。

建立了更稳定的bond之后，他们的配合也更加默契，所以给他们的任务也越来越困难。

有时候包括两个人去灭了别人整个小队这种事。

这本不是一件不可完成的任务，直到他们发现情报从最开始就出了错，这是敌方设下的一个陷阱，引诱他们前来。而敌方的增援似乎源源不断。

Zven不记得自己杀了多少人，他见到的最后一个画面是飞向他Guide的子弹。他本能地想救下自己的Guide。他不知道自己是否成功，之后他的世界开始陷入黑暗。

“应该是成功了吧，如果死的是我。如果没有肉体bond就好了。不知道这样子会不会连累到他。就算连接断开的痛苦可以承受，但是失去了Sentinel的Guide有多大几率在战场中幸存呢？”

他听见风穿过树梢的声音

他听见落叶被压过时脆裂的声音

他听见冷血动物爬行的声音

Sentinel有更敏锐的感官，黑暗中，他能听到很多细微的响动。

他感觉到一种窒息的缠绕感。

他感觉自己眼睑上有光

睁开眼睛的时候有刺痛感，他还不习惯从黑暗中直接跨进有光的世界。

他渐渐找回了意识。在真正清醒过来之前，他先在自己的精神图景里醒了过来。眼镜蛇把自己盘在鹰的身上，仿佛是为了保护。

其实冷血动物的缠绕并不像安抚，更像是一种狩猎。但是Zven并不在意这个。无论如何，Zven想，幸好，幸好bond还在，幸好他的Guide没有抛弃他，幸好他的Guide没有出事，幸好……

与此同时听到对话的声音，声音很轻，但是Sentinel敏锐的听力让他依然能够捕捉到这个声音：“你已经试了三天了，受伤太重是感觉不到精神图景的。你不可能和他联络上。”

“但是万一他醒过来，一定会立刻试图找我。” mithy的声音回答。

“你不用一直在这里等着。”

“我必须如此，我是他的Guide。”

“他醒来的话我们会第一时间通知你。”

“我还是留在这里比较好……”

mithy的话没说完，Zven他听见椅子被撞到的声音。

他感觉到眼睑上有光

睁开眼睛的时候有刺痛感，他还不习惯从黑暗中直接跨进有光的世界。

Sentinel调整了瞳孔和焦距，试图看清眼前的景象。但是这个尝试并不如何成功，但是他确定看到了mithy，这让他觉得放心下来。Zven闭起眼睛不再做没用的尝试，他的听力比视力好使多了，而除此之外，他全身上下哪儿都不好使。

他听见mithy问：“这是脱离危险了吗？”

而治疗官给了一个肯定的答复：“但是要彻底恢复还需要一段时间。”

他的Guide叹了口气：“幸好没事，谢天谢地……”

Zven的恢复能力很强，只用了预计的一半时间就恢复到可以下床走动的程度。

“你那个时候狂化了，我根本拉不住你。”这是mithy后来告诉Zven的，“我只是受了一点伤而已……你狂化之后特别可怕，把人都杀得差不多了，然后突然你中弹了。幸好你没死，不然在战场上断开连接跟害死我也没有区别了，我运气比较好，把剩下的人补完就拖着你离开危险地区去联络救援了——你可真是重，把你拖走简直比杀人还累。”

mithy说完，把削好的苹果片送到Zven嘴边。mithy不是这种会做老妈子的Guide，这种待遇Zven不常有，这一次是在死亡边缘走了一遭，才换来破格的温柔对待。如果Zven权衡一下，他宁愿一辈子自己削苹果也不像做这种交易。

但是目前他还在病房里躺着，苹果在他嘴边上，所以Zven低头吃了，然后一边嚼着，一边含糊地感叹：“幸好我跟你完成了肉体bond你才会把我救回来，不然按照我的重伤程度，我打赌你会直接把我扔在这里，就像你背叛你的上一个Sentinel一样。”

“你到现在还这么想吗？”mithy有些无奈地问。

“那不重要，反正我们已经完成bond了。你没办法再摆脱我了。”

“是，没有办法再摆脱你了。”mithy瞪了Zven一眼，“等你恢复了，我们很快要准备下一个任务了。”


	2. Optimal solution: Correct choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hjadid part

Hjarnan有时候会忘记自己Sentinel的身份。和上一任Guide断开连接之后，他就一直没出过任务，负责的都是后方的工作，最多就到新人训练这里。

重新提醒他“我是个Sentinel”这件事的，是来自头儿的催促：“眼下有个任务得你去做。Zven和mithy有几个月回不来，其他人你也知道的，都在忙，不然我也不会找你——我说，你打算什么时候再给自己找下一个Guide？”

“其实，我可以没有Guide。”Hjarnan平静地回答。

“绝大部分时候你确实不用，但是为了安全？”

“安全起见？我不觉得临时找来的Guide会安全。”

“哪怕不bond。按照规矩Sentinel也不能一个人出任务。”

头儿把话说到这个份上，Hjarnan也知道自己没法再拒绝下去，只能做出让步：“你有候选人了？”

“有，还不止一个。你这么挑剔，还是得让你自己做决定。”

Hjarnan轻笑一声，抗议的话省略没说。Hjarnan承认自己确实有些挑剔，所以让他自己做决定不见得是个好选择，也许他根本选不出，但是他又不得不勉强做一个选择。

其实选择的余地并不大，Hjarnan的目光匆匆扫过几个“候选人”之后，在最后一位亚洲人身上多停留了两秒，然后指着他问：“这是谁？”

媒介人回答：“他被Grabbz带回来的，当时还没觉醒。前不久刚刚觉醒，他确实是个Guide，或许他已经完全觉醒了但就是这么弱……”

“那就是他了。”Hjarnan干脆地说。

“这么快就做了决定吗？”他们的头儿觉得有些意外，Hjarnan的挑剔众所周知，原本预计这会是一场拉锯战，他没想到比他想的简单，却简单粗暴到让人觉得不对劲。

“因为契合度足够高，这样只建立Soulbond就足够稳定。”Hjarnan平淡却冷漠地回答。

“但他还没怎么受过训练。”媒介人及时补充了一句Guide的关键信息。

“没事，我会训练他。”Hjarnan不容置疑地说，看起来决定已经做了，没有回旋的余地。

“那确实是你擅长的。”头儿点头认可了这个说法，于是这件事就这么决定下来，“但是你们可没这么多时间磨蹭。只有几天时间，你们相互熟悉一下就得一起行动了，这家伙才刚刚觉醒，还什么都不懂。”

Hjarnan一脸不在乎：“没关系，我本来也就不需要Guide。”说完转向他的新Guide，“跟我来。”

他们刚出门，就有人递来门卡：“顶楼最靠里的静音室可以用，如果你需要的话。”

Hjarnan接过门卡，走在靠前半步的位置，给Guide带路：“我刚看了一眼你的资料。Wadid？”

Guide点了一下头。

说话间他们走到了静音室。Hjarnan拉开门，示意Wadid进去：“一般来说是Sentinel才需要这种地方，但是我发现有时候给没经验的Guide用来锻炼精神力也不错，可以专心，不被干扰。你一点经验都没有？”

“没有。”Wadid如实回答。他被选中的时候感觉非常惶恐，因为他尚未接受任何训练。在他听到Sentinel用冷冰的语气表示只做Soulbond的时候，觉得有些自卑，却又无法抗议——他深知自己太弱，没办法要求更多。

Hjarnan示意Wadid坐下：“所以，目前你只知道自己是个Guide？到哪一步了呢？能够进入精神图景了吗？见过自己的精神Guide了吗？”

“都还没有……”

“没事的，Guide对精神力有天生的敏感，学起来很快的。” Hjarnan坐到Wadid对面，“如果有必要，可以闭上眼睛，你能感应到‘精神力’的吧？”

Wadid依言闭上眼睛，努力了一会，摇了摇头。

“没事的，没事的，你能感觉到的。”Hjarnan说完，两个人都沉默下来。

Wadid是前不久刚刚被别人告知自己是个Guide，对一切都还没有认识的时候就突然被选中，所以对传说中的精神力都还没有概念，所以他只能闭着眼睛，尽可能去幻想这种精神力究竟是什么。

这东西太虚无缥缈，他想不来。

也许我不是个Guide，至少不是个优秀的Guide，Wadid想，也许我该告诉Hjarnan，他还来得及重新选一个。但是两个人之间持续的沉默让他不敢开口，不敢打破这一切，他不知道如何说，只能反反复复思考着，想了很多遍组织语言之后，他鼓起勇气。

“别怀疑你自己。”在Wadid开口之前，他听到他的Sentinel先“说”了话，用说这个字大概不准确，因为对方并非用嘴说的，他也并非用耳朵听到，这是直接在他脑子里响起的一句话。

“你能听到？”Hjarnan又问。

我能，我能，我能……Wadid用力想着，但是他不知道该如何不说话就把消息传递到对方脑子里。

他得到了回应：“别紧张，别紧张，我能听到你。”

“这就是精神力吗？”Wadid想着。

“是，你可以试着去感受它。”

这和Wadid一贯的认知不一样，通常Guide才是那个精神力更强，更能感应到别人情绪的人，而如今他作为Guide却对这些一无所知，他的Sentinel却能够动用精神力和他沟通，这一切太过反常。更让他难堪的是，他的Sentinel已经做到了这种程度，他却依然捉摸不透缥缈的精神力究竟是什么。

我不行，Wadid想，你换个Guide吧，我太弱了，你换个Guide吧，我不行，我不行，不行！

他的Sentinel不再给他回应，他反反复复想的都是这些，却又不敢开口，他想得太用力，他快把自己逼疯了，甚至可以听到自己在脑子里尖叫。

“这不就可以了吗？”他突然又听到了Hjarnan的声音。

可以了？Wadid懵懂地想，他回忆了一下刚才，他确实能够听到自己意识里的尖叫，原来那就是可以了？但是一分心之下他又找不回那种状态了，焦虑重新淹没了他。

“没事的，能成功一次就能成功第二次。”Hjarnan声音沉稳地安抚道。

这一次，这个声音不再那么虚无缥缈，而是好像有了方位，Wadid能感觉到，他的Sentinel好像就站在他面前，他甚至能感觉出他的形象和动作。只是他们中间隔着无数重的黑暗，他看不见对方。

“这就对了，你试着感觉我的存在，试着在黑暗中睁开眼睛。”Hjarnan及时给出了下一个指引。

试着感受，试着睁开眼睛……Wadid第一次感觉到了自己的存在，然后试着看破眼前的黑暗，他试着瞪大眼睛，当然不是在现实世界里，他不知道这是不是有用。

“试着往我这里走过来。”

于是Wadid摸索着在黑暗中一点一点往前走，他不确定方向，不确定脚下是什么，不确定自己身处何方，他只是跟着声音的方向，摸索着往前走。他只知道只要相信声音的主人就可以，他是安全的，而Hjarnan是可以信赖的人。

于是一步一步地，他开始熟悉自己的“身体”，开始熟悉这个世界，开始适应黑暗，然后，就和适应关灯后夜晚房间的人一样，他逐渐开始能够“看到”，先是模糊的影子和轮廓，然后是更具体的形状和色彩，最后，世界在他眼前一点一点亮了起来，好像是太阳刚刚升起。

他发现自己被笼罩在阴影之中，抬头看到的是一个庞然大物……

然后他在惊吓中睁开了眼睛。精神世界消失溃散。如同从一个噩梦中醒过来。Wadid心有余悸，稍稍冷静之后看到了坐在自己对面的，自己的Sentinel——Hjarnan。

“抱歉。”Wadid低下头。

“你做得很好，学得很快。”Hjarnan拍了拍他的肩，“你刚才看到的是我的spirit animals，不好意思，吓到你了。”

“是我的错……”Wadid又道了一次歉。

“不是你的错。”Hjarnan露出微笑，“如果你知道那是什么你就不会害怕了。那只是鹿而已，当然，是长得比较大的鹿。下一次看到的时候，你知道那是我，你就不会害怕了。要不要再试一次？”

“好。”Wadid说着闭上了眼睛。

这一次他们比较顺利，很快Wadid就在Hjarnan的指引下又潜入了精神世界。在知道了那是一头鹿之后，他便不是很害怕了。鹿非常温顺地站在树下，为了怕吓到他甚至没有盯着他。但他还是觉得困惑，为什么这个鹿可以大成这样。

“你之所以觉得这头鹿大的过分，主要是因为你的spirit animal太小了。你用spirit animal的视角来看，当然会觉得大得过分。”他的Sentinel告诉他。

那我是什么？这么想着，Wadid开始打量起自己的精神体来。

“鸟？”他问。

“鹦鹉。不要占用你spirit animal的‘身体’啦，用鹦鹉的视角来看Moose当然很大。”Hjarnan回答他。

他们又花了一点时间，Wadid才学会如何不用鹦鹉的视角来看这个世界，以及如何流畅地进入自己的spirit animal，甚至如何在进入精神体之后飞起来。

最后他听见Hjarnan告诉他：“我有点累了，需要休息一下。”

于是他们又回到现实世界里。

Hjarnan疲惫地按着额头：“让Sentinel干Guide干的活，还是很耗费精神力的。得是相当专注才行，精神力耗费太大了。”

“抱歉，是我太没用了。”Wadid不好意思起来。

“你已经学得很快了。等到你能不用闭着眼睛过度专注就能随意进出精神图景的时候，对精神力的掌控就差不多达到一个Guide底线了。”Hjarnan说着打了个哈欠，“我准备在静音室里过夜，你可以自己回去睡。”

Wadid想起之前Hjarnan说过的，只建立Soulbond的话，自觉地起身离开。

回了自己房间之后，他又想起Hjarnan说的，不用闭眼专注，能随意进出精神图景的时候才算是底线。所以这个晚上，他睁着眼睛躺在床上，反反复复尝试着在各种情况下进入精神图景。

这件事并不容易，他不闭着眼睛专心于此就很难感受到精神力，也没法看见精神图景或者召唤出spirit animals。他反反复复试了很多回，只成功过一次，而且一分心，看到的一切景象就都烟消云散。他并没有允许自己入睡，但最后他是累得控制不住睡过去的。

这一晚他并没有睡好，他做了一个梦，也可能不是梦，梦里他回到了自己的精神图景中，这是一片山林，他能看到驼鹿在树下安静地休息。他进入了自己的精神体，飞上了很高很高的高空，高到原本巨大的驼鹿在他眼睛里也变成了很小很小一点。

第二天被闹钟吵醒的时候他觉得没有睡够，洗漱的时候看到了眼睛下面挂着的两个巨大的黑眼圈。

Hjarnan一眼就看出了问题：“没睡好吗？这可不行。尤其是对于刚刚开始的Guide而言，充足的睡眠保持精神敏锐，这样才能刚好地使用精神力。”

“没事的。”Wadid回答，“我们没有很多时间。”

他们开始了新一天的练习。这一次他们进入精神图景顺利多了。Hjarnan夸奖了他的进步。

“接下来，就是当你在现实中睁开眼，精神图景依然不会消失，你要能分清现实和精神世界，要能同时看到这两者。”

Wadid尝试着睁开眼，这一次，他的精神图景并没有消失。只是他还有些混乱，有时候无法分清现实和精神世界。

“用眼睛面对现实，用精神力面对精神世界。”Hjarnan提示说，“但你已经进步很快了。你昨天晚上干了什么？”

“我练了。”Wadid终于有些得意起来，虽然前一天晚上他的成功率不高，但毕竟还是有些作用的。

一切最难的就是开头，后面自然就更容易些，进步也更快，加上Guide对精神力天生的敏感，Wadid很快就能对此控制自如——虽然也仅限于此，但是至少够用。

任务日期很快到了。

“我需要做什么？”第一次外出做任务的Wadid还是异常紧张。其他人都要经过缜密的训练和试炼，然后才能外出，而他则明显是训练不足。一切都太仓促，他没有经验，甚至连模拟战的经验都没有。

“你什么都不用做，躲在安全的地方等我就好。”Hjarnan说。

“那不行……”

“可以的，没关系。”Hjarnan说，“如果有什么，我会跟你沟通的，用精神力，这方面我可不比你差。”

Hjarnan最后一句话让Wadid闭了嘴，事实确实如此，他的Sentinel在精神力的运用和掌握上比他这个Guide更好。自己确实帮不了什么忙，只能等着Hjarnan的指令而已。Wadid有些泄气地想。

但是看着他的Sentinel走远，他还是悄悄地潜入精神世界里。然后飞到高空，他能看见，巨大的驼鹿跟着他的Sentinel一点点走向远方。

他也能看到敌人将他的Sentinel包围。但是他还来不及做什么警示，战斗便突然爆发。交火是他没法插手的。他能看到他的Sentinel弹无虚发，也能看到巨大的驼鹿横冲直撞，庞然大物的身体本身就是强悍的武器。但是毕竟对手人多势众，他突然觉得疼痛——不是具体的某个地方痛，而是一种精神上传来的痛。这让他没法专心维持自己的精神图景，于是精神图景如同梦境醒来一样消失了，他躲在藏身处倒抽冷气。他确定自己没有受伤，也确定自己的spirit animals没有被攻击，他思考了几秒钟才后知后觉地意识到，他的Sentinel受伤了。

这个想法让他着急起来，他必须去看一下，但他不能离开藏身之处，于是他忍着痛重新集中精神，进入精神图景然后以鹦鹉的视角去观察。

鹦鹉飞抵交火之处的时候，看见Hjarnan正藏身在一个角落里，浑身是血。对手正在小心地包围查找。

情急之中Wadid的鹦鹉飞得低了一些，很快被敌方注意到。他们立刻分出一个人来对付他。

Wadid慌张地试图躲避这种追捕，但他已经被盯上了。而Hjarnan也发现了这一点，趁着对手分神在Wadid身上的时候，对着最近的敌人开了一枪。敌人应声倒地，而他自己的位置也彻底暴露。

我干了什么？Wadid惊惶地想，我为什么要过来添乱？Hjarnan是为了救我，才暴露他的位置，我怎么可以这样？我这是害死他吗？

敌方也只剩下几个人，但还是足够对付一个已经暴露位置的Sentinel，他们体现出了良好的纪律和素养，有条不紊地收缩着包围圈。

必须阻止他们这样做。Wadid想，但是他不知道怎么办。他只是反反复复在心里想着：不可以这样，不可以，不可以，不可以……

他想得太用力，甚至没有注意到地方几人的行动莫名迟缓了下来，连他们眼神都变得没有焦距。

几声枪响唤回了他的神志，等他再看时，只看到一地狼藉，他的Sentinel坐在地上，冲着他的方向笑：“任务完成，叫接应的人来，你得来扶我。”

得到Hjarnan允许之后，Wadid从藏身之处跑了出来，他被藏在距离战场很远的地方，跑过去花了不少时间。

“你受伤了？”Wadid心急火燎地检查着Sentinel的伤口。

“别动，别动它，”Hjarnan在Wadid的后颈上摸了一把，“Sentinel习惯受伤，别担心，小事。”

“疼吗？”

Hjarnan笑出了声：“不疼，疼的应该是你吧，我的Guide？”顿了一下之后他又解释，“Sentinel对疼痛的耐受性很高，但是为了防止疼痛影响作战，有时候会分一部分疼痛给自己的Guide，所以我让你躲远一点，这样就算你感觉到我受伤，就算因此失去行动力，也没人能伤害得到你，但如果你在我身边，你会被针对的。”

“我没事。”Wadid说，“其实不是很疼，用精神力可以化解。”

“没错，那是Guide化解疼痛的方式，你进步得真的很快。在刚才，要不是你用精神力影响了他们的思维，我也不会这么顺利把他们都打死。你比预期的更优秀。”Hjarnan喘了口气，“我听见车声了，扶我一把？”

他把Hjarnan扶了起来，受伤的Sentinel整个倒进了他的怀里，逼得他往后退了一步才站稳。为了把人扶稳，Wadid不得不搂着Sentinel让他好安稳地靠在自己身上，就这么抱了一会之后，他心里突然生出一种很柔软的依赖，觉得自己找到了责任所在和依托对象。他突然懂得了什么叫高度契合，也意识到他的Sentinel在精神世界里获得了休息。

来接他们的Grabbz很酷地一个甩尾，把车停在他们面前。

Wadid把因为失血而脸色苍白的Sentinel扶进了车的后排，自己坐在他边上。他的Sentine靠在他身上休息：“操！血流得有点多。”

“没事吧？”Wadid担心地又问了一遍。

“应该……没有吧……”Hjarnan说完像是累极了，闭起眼睛不再说话，之后无论Wadid怎么跟他说话他都不回答，Wadid也不知道他这是昏迷了还是睡着了。

Wadid有些着急起来，对来接应他们的Grabbz说：“开快一点，他的情况好像不妙。”

“看起来他死不了啦。”Grabbz漫不经心地说，不像一个前辈“如果你担心他，就去精神图景里看看，你可是Guide啊，他还没教你怎么做精神安抚吗？”

“没有……”Wadid说，“他连这都会教？”

Grabbz像听到什么新鲜事一样笑起来：“你不知道吗？他明明是个Sentinel，却跟个Guide一样，特别擅长教新手。”他从后视镜里看了一眼Wadid的神情，“如果你担心，就用精神力，你可是Guide，用精神力呀。”

在他的提示下，Wadid有一次运用起自己的精神力。驼鹿看起来很疲惫，但是身上并看不出有什么伤，很安静地在休息。鹦鹉停在了他面前的树枝上，不知所措地看着眼前的一切。

“感受一下你的Sentinel的感觉，然后安抚他……不过这有点难，因为Hjarnan很少需要安抚，你也感觉不出他的异常情绪。”Grabbz说，“那就算了吧。”

“那他为什么需要Guide……”刚说完他就想起Hjarnan说过自己不需要Guide，也不需要什么bond的话。

果然，Grabbz在听到这个问题之后嗤笑了一声：“他确实不怎么需要Guide。所以随便带着你也够用。带上你是因为按规定Sentinel不能一个人出任务。而且你还能帮他联络我。”

所以我的价值和作用就只是如此吗？Wadid叹了口气，联络员？担架？

回了基地之后Hjarnan被送去接受治疗。Wadid做完任务报告之后便去医疗室门口等着。

“你不用这么积极的。”偶尔路过的Grabbz说，“他又没事，他也不需要你这样。”

“可是我……”Wadid的话说到一半噎住了，他不知道自己该怎么说。可是我担心他？可是我不希望自己是个废物？可是我想帮他一把？“可是我觉得我还是在这里等着比较好，我是他的Guide。”最后他说，但是说到最后他也心里发虚，因为Hjarnan是出了名的不需要Guide。

“也好。”Grabbz说，“Guide在意自己的Sentinel总是好事。”

Wadid不知道医疗室里的情况如何，他只能通过精神图景一探究竟。驼鹿似乎睡够了，睁开眼睛看了一眼他面前的鹦鹉，虽然没有任何表情，但是温柔的眼神足以熨平一切不安，于是Wadid知道他的Sentinel没事了。

精神图景里，驼鹿睁开眼，看到了站在树枝上等着他的鹦鹉。

Hjarnan听见治疗室外Wadid和Grabbz的对话，他也能“听”见Wadid没有说出口的那些话：可是我担心他……

他想到那一天对战场完全不熟悉却不顾一切飞来的鹦鹉，以及之后向他跑来的人急切的神情，想到瘦弱的Guide把他扶起来之后给他的支撑和拥抱，想到失去意识之前听到的急切的声音，突然有了一种安心的感觉。

Sentinel对Guide本是应有的依赖——对他而言却是久违的陌生，又在不抱希望的时候，被一份真诚给点燃了。

我没有选错，Hjarnan想。

于是驼鹿给了鹦鹉一个安抚的眼神。

“所以到最后还要你来安抚我。我们之间到底谁是Guide啊。”在救治结束，Wadid被允许去照顾他的Sentinel之后，Wadid终于找到机会说了他的抱怨。

这个时候Hjarnan已经恢复得差不多了，可以随意说话，只是还不太能下床，他笑着说：“你已经做得很好了，尤其是最后那次精神攻击，太酷了。至于精神安抚这些，以后都可以慢慢学，我可以教你。”

很快Wadid的潜力被开发了出来，这是一个罕见的“进攻型Guide”，可以通过精神力影响别人，来给Sentinel创造出机会。

再又一次任务完成之后，Wadid带着一脸笑容跑到Sentinel面前：“Hjarnan！”他张开的双臂代表一切言语。他们默契地给了对方一个拥抱。

回程的车上，看着他身边喋喋不休说这话的人，Hjarnan脸上掩饰不住地有了笑容，想：虽然最开始是个意外，但我真的没有选错。


	3. Optimal solution: No solution

Zven的假期刚结束，就被叫去开会。他走进房，间看到这里已经挤了一堆人，包括他的Guidemithy，还有新加入的Wadid。此前Zven从没见过Wadid，但是他站在Hjarnan身边，这让他的身份不言自明。

人都到齐之后，老板ocelote开始了他的讲话，他简短又直接地说了一套Zven听起来异常无法理解的说辞，大意是表示Sentinel和Guide年龄差距太大的话会影响作战。

“Sentinel和Guide的巅峰状态都太短了，而你们的年龄差距太大，很快就会有一方不再适合作战，所以我们现在能想到的方法，就是拆分重组，让Zven和Wadid组成一pair。”ocelote说。

更年轻的两位同时露出惊讶的表情，然后转头去看自己的搭档，却发现他们表情平静，似乎早就知道这些。

“开什么玩笑？”Zven气极冷笑，“我和mithy是完成了肉体bond的，你让我们拆分再让我重组？开什么玩笑？三岁小孩都知道，肉体bond一旦完成，就谁都没法分开，我就问你bond怎么拆？”

“其实……”ocelote顿了顿，“mithy有一种异能，就是他可以断开连结……”

ocelote话没说完Zven就用否认打断了他，“不可能……”他说得肯定而大声，但是这个词之后，他后面本应该接上的气势汹汹的反驳却像是消失在某个黑洞里，他的语气转而成了不可置信的喃喃自语，“不可能……”

在他反驳ocelote那会，Zven还在检查自己和Guide的bond，以反驳这套拆散重组的荒谬说辞，却突然发现，自己和Guide的连结断开了，这让他顿时不知所措。

Wadid更快冷静下来，看向他的Sentinel：“所以你一直不肯完成肉体bond，就是在等这一天？你早知道？”他问。

Hjarnan只是沉默，没有否认也没有承认，这家伙该死的坏习惯就是喜欢直视别人的眼睛，而在他浅色眼睛的注视下，任何事情都很难拒绝。

Wadid泄气地瘫进椅子里，用手揉自己的眼睛。

Soulbond本来就脆弱而不稳定，在这种局面下几乎是瞬间就荡然无存。

Hjarnan拍拍Wadid的肩，安慰道：“这对你们都好，试试看？”

Wadid点了点头。他习惯于服从自己Sentinel的任何指令，哪怕这个指令毫无道理。

“也许你们可以先熟悉一下彼此。”ocelote的声音打破了短暂的沉默，那个时候Zven还在和mithy大眼瞪小眼。

“我不……”Zven刚开口拒绝，便发现精神图景里闯入了外来者。

Wadid习惯于听指令，所以在ocelote说完之后便将其付诸行动。他已经是个成熟的Guide了，对精神力的运用熟练，所以进入Zven的精神图景并不算很难，虽然Sentinel明显在抵抗，但阻止不了他。

他看到的是寒冷高山上稀疏的树木，以及站在树冠最顶上俯视他的鹰。那只鹰的眼神可不友善。

Zven在看到Wadid's spirit animal的时候冷笑，但是Wadid轻易就进入他的精神图景让他还是收敛了一些，保持了基本的尊敬。

他们的spirit animal彼此对视了没多久，精神沟通便终止了。

“见过了。”Wadid没有情绪地说，简直是消极应对的最佳写照。

而Zven甚至不愿意开口。

“你们会有一点时间来熟悉彼此，以达到良好的配合。”ocelote说，“在这期间，mithy和Hjarnan会为你们提供必要的帮助。”他的眼神扫过了更年长的两位，示意他们得劝劝显然还在反抗中的新人，“所以，更多细节让他们跟你们说吧。” 

“可真是天才的决定，拆散原本配合默契的人，强行让根本不想bond的人在一起，还要他们原本的搭档来指导细节。你真的有共情能力吗？”Zven没忍住嘲讽了一句。

ocelote并没有回应他，而是示意他们可以离开了。

他们刚离开房间，Hjarnan就走到Wadid身边，如同以往那样语气轻松地问：“想好午饭吃什么了吗？还是你打算吃基地里做的？”

Wadid冷着脸没有回答。

“那我帮你做决定了？我们去吃kbbq？”Hjarnan这么说着，出门拐向附近他们常去的kbbq restaurant。Wadid沉默地跟了上去，一面走一面痛恨自己这种惯性，却终究没有扭头就走。

坐进restaurant里的时候韩国人还在赌气。Hjarnan点过菜之后，在等待的时候劝Wadid：“Zven真的是个很优秀的……”

Wadid打断了他：“如果你还想这顿饭能继续下去的话，最好不要再提起这个话题。”

“OK，那我们不说这些。”Hjarnan说，他的语气从始至终都没有变过，一如往常，就好像他们之间没有发生任何不同寻常的事情。

他们沉默地等到了上菜，Wadid自然而然地接过工具开始烤肉，肉烤熟之后一如既往地放到Sentinel的盘子里。这整个过程中Hjarnan的视线都停在Wadid身上，然而他们都没说话，就这么一直沉默着。

扒拉了两口自己盘子里的肉之后，Wadid突然开口：“你早就知道这件事情？”

“你说不聊这个的吗？”Hjarnan不紧不慢地说。

Wadid瞪了他一样，又问了一遍：“你早就知道对不对？”

“是啊……”Hjarnan坦率地承认了。

“所以你为什么要这么做？”

“Doing what？”Hjarnan托着下巴有些困惑地说。

“为什么不提前告诉我。从最开始就告诉我，这样我最开始也就不用把你当成我的Sentinel。”

“抱歉，但我只是你比知道得早一点，并不是我们最开始见面的时候就有这个打算。”

“既然如此，那你为什么会同意？”Wadid说着放下了筷子。

Hjarnan和Wadid对视了一会，没有给出答案。韩国人突然低下头，声音也轻了下去：“是不是因为我不够好，所以你觉得拆分也不可惜……”

“不，是你太好了，所以我觉得你该有更好的。”Hjarnan的声音里带了一点叹气的语调。

“可我觉得你就是最好的。”Wadid抬起头，他说得真挚恳切，让人没法拒绝。

Hjarnan突然不敢和他对视，好像多看一眼就会失去继续下去的勇气：“试试看。至少试试看。”终于他松口了，“如果实在不行……哎……你至少试试看，也许没有你想得那么糟糕。”

最后Wadid也退了一步，低落地应了一句：“好吧。”

他们又回到沉默吃饭的状态，不再交流什么。

而另一边，Zven和mithy间的交流就没有这么平和了。

Sentinel利用自己体能上的优势几乎是把Guide提溜回自己房里，直接把他扔到床上。mithy拉了拉领子坐直了一些，却又被Zven推得向后倒去。mithy重新坐了起来，看着站在他面前的Zven。

Sentinel的身高优势让他异常具有压迫性，Zven冷着脸看着mithy好一会，才从牙齿里憋出一个问题：“为什么？”

“那对大家都好……”mithy试图解释。

“我不是问这个。”Zven打断了他。

mithy困惑地回望Zven不知道他想要问的是什么。

“我是问，为什么那一次我受了那么重的伤——你不是很擅长背叛自己Sentinel的吗？而且你也有那个能力，但是为什么那一次你都没有抛弃我，如今却又这么做？”

mithy带着恶意的嘲笑开了口：“我也很后悔我那个时候没抛弃你……” 

Zven凑到mithy面前：“你觉得我会信你吗？现在我们都知道你在撒谎，你不会的。”mithy看向别处，而Zven继续下去，“为什么那个时候你都不放弃我，现在又要放弃？”

“听着，这么做对大家都好……”mithy重复了一遍之前的论调。

Zven嗤笑：“我不知道是不是对大家都好，我只知道对我们都不好。你明明……你在生死关头都没有用你的能力，那个时候你都没有选择和我分开。你根本不愿意这样做。分开怎么会是好事呢？”说到最后他的语气软了下来，带了点哀求的语调。这种语调mithy听过太多次，在Zven和他完成肉体bond之后，原本不驯顺的Sentinel在他面前乖得像一只羊，私下里甚至会撒着娇求他在意。这是mithy刚认识Zven的时候不敢想的场景。他们最初认识的时候，Zven还是个锋芒毕露的Sentinel，mithy从没有想过他会有“驯服”的一面。

而现在，金发的男孩低下头，像等待主人抚摸的大型犬。一点都不像是个战场上的杀戮机器，不像是带有巨大压迫力的Sentinel。

虽然他们之间是以敌对身份开始，但是bond之后Sentinel不自觉地会对Guide有依赖。而Zven对mithy的依赖不仅仅是本能依赖，还有很多原因，譬如，mithy是他真正意义上的第一个Guide，以及，正如Zven说的，即使是生死关头mithy也没有抛弃他。他们的依赖是相互的，也确实如Zven想的，mithy同样在意他。

也因为如此，mithy在这种时候同样不好受，他像往常安慰Zven那样，拍了拍他的肩。而Zven往边上躲了一点，显然是抗拒这个动作的。他抓着Guide的手，把人推到床上，伸手去解mithy衬衫的扣子。

“你干什么？”mithy想阻止，但是Guide和Sentinel在体能上的差距在这个时候展露无遗。Zven想要做的，mithy根本没有还手之力。

衣服被脱光之后Zven如以前一样操进了他的身体，边插边说：“我想要你。你还记得我们bond那天，我过度使用能力结果过载了吗？我现在也是。你为什么总能让我崩溃，我亲爱的Guide？”

“像这样……你又将过载……”mithy断断续续地憋出一句话。他被fuck得头晕，说不清话。让他觉得有些羞耻，却又不能装聋作哑。

“那就给我做精神引导呀，Guide，你不是很擅长这个吗？”Zven的语气发冷。

“我……现在……不是了……”mithy要非常用力，才能确保自己在每个词的中间不呻吟出来。

“马上就会是了。”Zven说，“马上……”

“你要干什么？”

“我就是想要fuck你，想要把你fuck到晕过去，我就是……”

Angry，mithy想，这个时候谁都看得出他的情绪，甚至不需要用精神力去感受。Zven愤怒得太明显，完全体现在他粗鲁的动作里。mithy被弄得几乎疼出冷汗，却没有抱怨什么。自作自受，他想，他很确认自己就是自作自受，活该如此，所以他只是默默忍受Zven的这种发泄。

“你为什么要这么对我？”Zven继续说道，这个问题他并没有想要一个答案，所以又自顾自地继续下去，“反正你不在乎。你会解开bond。所以无所谓不是吗？我们可以一次次bond，然后你一次次解开，而我，只是想要和你bond而已，一次又一次。”说到最后Zven的声音里竟然有了点哽咽。

mithy说不出话了，只能被Sentinel掌控局面，又一次完成了bond。

这一场性爱激烈又折磨人，结束之后体质更弱的Guide几乎是瘫在床上立刻就能陷入睡眠，但他知道他不行。他的Sentinel蜷成一个球，他们精神相连，他能感应到那一端暴躁不安的精神力，如同处在混乱的狂风暴雨中，这是过载的信号。

mithy不得不用自己的精神力去安抚Zven，把他从过载状态中带出来。然后在Zven睡熟之后，再消除他们之间的bond。他觉得Zven应该也会预料到这点，醒来之后他们之间又回到不再有关系的状态。

mithy觉得有些哭笑不得，Zven很少有过载的时候，具体来说，两次都是和mithy完成bond的时候。而原因是什么他们都知道。mithy苦笑了一下，随后也很快睡着了。

无论再怎么不情不愿，Zven和Wadid还是接到了他们的第一个mission，比他们以前遇见过的任务都简单，显然这是给他们第一次搭档作为试炼的。

在出发前，mithy有所针对地说：“在bond绑定之前，普通Sentinel和Guide也需要多接触几个搭档，才能确定最终bond的对象。” 他和Zven对此都不是很陌生，他们之前都曾经和不同的人搭档过出任务，直到最后找到了彼此，“所以，就这样对待这次合作。”

“但我们不是没有完成过bond绑定，是完成了之后又被拆了。”Zven毫不客气地说。

mithy帮他整理战斗服的动作停顿下来，过了有几秒钟才继续，他没有说什么，准备回避掉Zven的牢骚。

Wadid坐在边上沉默地看着，假装自己是并不存在的，是隐身的，或者只是空气而已——显然Zven也是这么看待他的。

从接到任务开始Wadid就消极抵抗，武装Sentinel这件事本应该是他的责任，但是他一点没有积极主动的意思，最后mithy不得不默认接手。

“好了，出发吧。”最后mithy说。

任务异常简单——相比以往来说。他们的配合谈不上好或者不好，但总之完成得轻松。回程的车上他们对视了一会，又各自挪开视线，没开口说什么。仅有的交流在精神世界里已经完成了，像是闪电那样一触即退的交流，而且并不愉快。

“精神安抚呢我的Guide？”这是Zven坐上auto后说的第一句“话”，并不是用嘴说的，而是用精神力沟通的，过程并不太美好。

他们不约而同地看了一眼来负责接他们回去的Grabbz，心照不宣地都没有开口，不希望自己的交流被听到。

“你根本就不累。你不需要。”Wadid回答，态度和Zven如出一辙。

“Sentinel需要精细的养护，而不是出了状况后的修补，难道你以前对自己的Sentinel也是如此？”Zven冰冷的语气里还带了点嘲讽。

“我自己的Sentinel不会用这种态度对我说话。 你对你自己的Guide也这种态度吗？”

“可你又不是他。”

“And你也不是他 either。”

然后他们就断了交流。

mithy“知道”自己睡得很熟，他的意识陷入一片黑暗中，这是属于沉眠的世界。虽然他的精神世界四季如春，但毕竟现实世界到了冬季，而他的spirit animal是蛇，让他多少会对温度有一些敏感，对低温感到厌恶。

他睡得昏沉，但依然能够意识到这些。觉醒为Guide之后，他就没有再像普通人一样会睡到真正的毫无知觉，即使是最深的睡眠中，因为精神世界是永远存在和清醒的，所以他总有那么一丝意识是醒着的。不过这不妨碍他睡得舒服。

打扰到他的是划破沉寂的一声尖利鹰啸，熟悉无比的声音。他也能感觉到现实世界里，他的房间门被打开，有人夹带着门外的冷风和寒气冲进来。

mithy有些无奈，他不知道Zven为什么又突然回来了，按理说结束了任务的他应该在Guide那里接受精神安抚。mithy困得很，不想管这些。Zven很少依赖精神安抚，他也不用费心关照他。

往常Zven会找一根树枝休憩下来，他只需要安静的休息就能自己修复好自己的精神状态。而这种时候，mithy要做的只是盘在他休息的树下休眠而已。

但这一次Zven在高空盘旋了一会，然后直直对着mithy盘踞的位置俯冲下来，敏锐精准地在他的身上用力啄了一下。

mithy被疼醒过来，精神体遭遇袭击的痛楚同样是实实在在的，以至于mithy醒过来之后还有脖子隐隐作痛的错觉。

最气人的是Zven的力度控制非常准确，让痛楚达到了最大程度却又完全没有弄伤他。mithy想发火又发不出，这种对界限的把握确实是顶级Sentinel才能做到的，也让mithy恨得牙痒。

“你干什么？”mithy没好气地问。因为刚醒的原因，他的声音还带着睡意，听起来含混不清，也没什么气势。

mithy没睁开眼睛，他能感觉到Zven滚烫的身体贴近自己，把自己搂进怀里。体温略微偏低的Guide很享受这种温暖的接触，甚至主动往Sentinel身上靠了一点，更紧密地贴住他。

Zven把mithy抱进怀里，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，就这么沉默地搂着他，也不说话。

mithy觉得有些奇怪，又问道：“怎么了？”mithy又问了一遍。因为对温度的贪恋，他连语气都更缓和了一些。

“你知道吗，他竟然凶我。那只废物鸟，他竟然指责我。”Zven的语气堪称委屈，“他凭什么？那么小一只，又弱，就是个废物，竟然还指责我，他凭什么？连你都不指责我了。”

“我以为你长大了。”mithy轻轻叹了口气，“你得习惯各种环境，包括Guide不是我……”

Zven不等他说完便反驳道：“不包括。我习惯各种环境的前提是，我的Guide是你。”

mithy不想和他纠缠这个问题，带了点调侃的意味换了话题：“看，你现在对我说话的样子很有气势。你怎么会容忍被指责呢？”

“我也这样对他说话，但他根本不知道怎么成为一个Guide。他凭什么？”Zven的语气依然愤愤不平。他的怒火很快化作了更实际的报复，他的手伸到了mithy腿间。

“你又干什么？”mithy有些不安地问。

“试试过载的感受，享受一下精神安抚，那个废物可没给我提供这些，不可以吗，我的Guide？”Zven的语调尖酸刻薄。

mithy无声地叹了口气，知道自己也阻止不了他这么做。

Wadid回到房间之后就躺在床上开始听音乐。他睡不着，就一直看着天花板。音乐声音足够大，但他并没有听进去，只是想找一些东西填满自己的脑海而已。

直到他听到Hjarnan的声音：“开开门？”

那是直接在他精神和灵魂里响起的声音，来自精神力的沟通。耳机的隔音效果太好，以至于他听不到任何敲门声，Hjarnan不得不用精神力来和他沟通——他已经很久没有这么做了。使用精神力沟通多少是种“亲密关系”，代表两个人的精神和灵魂依然相连。所以在他们的Soulbond断开之后，Hjarnan几乎不使用精神力来沟通，直到遇见Wadid把耳朵塞起来的特殊状况。

Wadid开了门把人放了进来，又自顾自躺回床上去了。Hjarnan找了地方坐下：“第一天任务之后的感觉如何？”

Wadid没有任何撤下耳机的意思，他不得不继续用精神力——相比用嘴说话，这持续久了还是挺累人的，所以如果不是必要，没人会有用这方式交流日常。

“不怎么样。”Wadid如实相告。

“怎么了？哪里出了问题？”

“态度，”Wadid回答，他对我的态度，“他凭什么？连你都不指责我，即使是我刚开始什么都不知道的时候，你也没有指责过我。他根本不优秀……”

“Zven不是那种人，”Hjarnan打断了Wadid的抱怨，耐心地对他解释，“他和我不同，他生来就被塑造为最锋利的刀，进攻就是一切的核心——那是Sentinel的根本；而不像我，是个带开瓶器的瑞士军刀，功能型Sentinel。”说到最后Hjarnan自嘲地笑了起来，“也许我并不适合做Sentinel，但偏偏我又是个Sentinel。他才是真正的Sentinel，比我优秀太多了……”

“但我们有更高的契合度不是吗？”Wadid打断了他，“你于他相比也许不是更好的，但你对我而言就是更好的。”

“契合度不代表一切……”

“是啊，如果契合度代表一切你也不会坐在这里和我聊别人。”Wadid说，每句话都带刺。

“那我们也可以聊聊别的，聊聊任务？或者任务之外的事？”

“为什么呢？”

“因为你看起来情况不好，而我是你的……”Hjarnan想说导师或者前辈，再或者，任务——引导Zven和Wadid走上“正轨”是Hjarnan和mithy的任务。

但Wadid抢在Hjarnan之前脱口而出：“你又不是我的Sentinel。”然后他们不约而同地沉默了。

这句话纯然处于赌气，却又是事实，而且直直戳中了他们的心事，于是谁都找不出什么话继续下去。

话一出口Wadid就后悔了，他不是想伤害Hjarnan，他只是……觉得被背叛了，出于委屈和不甘而已，但他本意并非如此，他绝不想伤害Hjarnan。

那是他的前辈，他的导师，他的兄长——即使不再是他的Sentinel依然给与他支持和帮助的人，是他绝对不想伤害的人。他们在一起相处了那么久，任何点点滴滴都随时可以被想起，就如呼吸那样自然。

Wadid的印象里，他们的第一次见面总是最鲜活也最具有冲击力的，因为这改变了他们，至少是他之后的生活轨迹。他们第一天见面的时候，Hjarna选中了他这样一个新人，这一直被Wadid认为是个意外，那时的他兴奋又紧张，同时也因为自己毫无经验而觉得有些自卑。也是那一天，Hjarnan明确地说自己不需要Guide，所以不需要肉体bond——Wadid一直觉得这是自己做得不够好，也一直把这当成努力的方向。后来Hjarnan耐心地教了他很多东西，Wadid一直认为自己是被自己的Sentinel塑造成型的。Hjarnan从来没有一次，提出要进行更进一步的bond，而Wadid已经习惯了这种相处模式，所以并没有强求，偶尔想起这些，都觉得是自己还不够，于是努力往一个更好的方向去努力。

他从来没有想过，自己会有“努力过头”的那天——会有一天Hjarnan告诉他，因为他太优秀，所以他该去和Zven搭配。

这些记忆在他和Zven被迫组成搭档之后，就一直盘旋在他的脑子里，有时候还会因为想得太过投入，出现在他的精神世界里。

“Wadid你在干什么？”Hjarnan的精神力传递过来，相比平时有不同寻常的焦虑。

Hjarnan很少有负面情绪，如他说的，他更像一个Guide，所以很少会陷入某种情绪而出不来，焦虑或者过度专注对他而言都不存在，他总能很好地平衡。

但是这次出了意外。

“Wadid！”Hjarnan几乎是在Wadid的精神图景里尖叫了。

但是Wadid不为所动。他倒不是故意无视Hjarnan的，而是他陷入了自己的情绪里，而且太过专注，所以感觉不到身边其他的一切。但是Guide陷入自己的情绪并不是很危险，他们总能自己脱离出来。

但是对Wadid来说，情况更复杂一点，造成的危险并非是他的zoning-out，而是精神力不自觉对外攻击造成的无差别震动。

这是和Wadid攻击对手的手段同理，区别是攻击主动可控，那种能力是他们训练后Wadid才能够收放自如的。而陷入过度专注后，他没法控制自己，于是造成的精神冲击和强迫进行的精神共鸣是随机的。

Hjarnan显然是个倒霉受害者，这一次他真真切切地体会到被Wadid精神冲击是个什么体验，而且无论他如何努力，都摆脱不了Wadid给他的影响。没错，他是像个Guide，但他毕竟不是，而Wadid才是真正的Guide，而且是那种强力的Guide，而Hjarnan正在体验这个——如果他们有Soulbond，也许他的处境不会这么糟糕，但是他们现在没有。

这个时候Hjarnan终于再次想起并且认清，自己曾经的搭档确实是个强力的Guide。强力到可以用精神力做很多事，甚至包括强迫别人做很多事——只不过Wadid此前从没有将这些加诸于他，所以Hjarnan一直忽略了这件事。

而现在他受到了反噬——这是他自己挑中并且教会的人。Hjarnan想到这里觉得有些微妙的……自豪……为他的眼光，也为他之前和Wadid一起搭档过的日子。

他们的精神被迫共鸣，Hjarnan能感知Wadid的情绪和思想，他也能用精神力“看”见他们初见那会的场景。Wadid想得太用力，几乎等于强迫Hjarnan一起想一起看。

“Wadid，你冷静点。”Hjarnan最后一次尝试用精神力和Wadid沟通，但是他失败了。之后Guide强力的精神力冲击了他，他的思路不得不跟Wadid保持一致。也能够体验到他的情绪，而且必须和他体验同样的情绪，必须和他拥有同样的情绪。

Hjarnan觉得情况不妙，但是显然他控制不住局面了。

Guide有自己走出混沌的能力，所以Wadid没有在自己的回忆中沉迷太久，就重新找回了神志——但这对Sentinel来说已经久到出了问题。

“什么情况？”Wadid清醒之后的第一句话就是这个。

“我也不知道……”Hjarnan几乎是咬着牙在回答。刚才Guide强制的精神共鸣让他现在的状况非常不好，他清楚自己很冲动，却又不知这种异常从何而来，他没法压抑这种冲动，Hjarnan已经很久没失控了，在一段时间里他都没有意识到发生了什么，他的思路也开始混沌，然后在崩溃之前他终于找到了重点，他最后被迫感觉Guide的感觉，那是，“哦老天，the heat……”Hjarnan说。

“看吧，这次，是你需要我，是你需要我来完成对吗？”Wadid说着走到Sentinel的身边。

Hjarnan已经不想考虑这些了，他只知道，没错，他确实需要眼前的人，非常需要。bond热的催动下思维都会变得慢一点，Hjarnan已经不想去考虑发生了什么以及这件事是否合理了。他开始像个真正的Sentinel一样，冲动，渴求，非常需要一个Guide来帮助他——他的Guide，他眼前的人，他选中的人，亦是激发出他bond heat的人。老天啊他曾经以为他这辈子不会体验到这玩意的。但是他现在体验到了，而他需要他的Guide，他的Wadid。此时此地此刻。

至于以后，谁在乎呢？


End file.
